I'm Gonna Hold You
by yayarara
Summary: Tak peduli bagaimana rasa sakitnya, tak peduli bagaimana sesak yang kurasakan, tak peduli bagaimana hati ini berdarah nantinya. Aku akan tetap memegangmu erat./HAEHYUK/YAOI/OS


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenaifanku mengantarku ke dalamnnya.

"_Ini Lee Donghae, salah satu karyawan bagian pemasaran, dia yang akan membantumu membelajari segala-sesuatu tentang perusahaan."_

Ke dalam jerat yang akan menenggelamkanku nantinya.

"_Mohon bantuannya, Donghae-shi."_

"_Ne, Yoona-shi."_

Tenggelam dalam egoku.

Tenggelam dalam keserakahanku.

Tenggelam dalam ketakutanku.

Ketakutan akan kehilanganmu.

.

.

.

.

**I'm Gonna Hold You**

.

.

.

.

**Pair: Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Yaoi/OS/Angst/Hurt**

**Summary: Tak peduli bagaimana rasa sakitnya, tak peduli bagaimana sesak yang kurasakan, tak peduli bagaimana hati ini berdarah nantinya. Aku akan tetap memegangmu erat. **

.

.

.

Sengatan tajam langsung menyerang kepalaku tepat saat aku terbangun. Eranganku terdengar pelan merasakan denyut menyakitkan yang serasa bersarang di otakku. Perlahan kukumpulkan kesadaranku hanya untuk melihat aku ada di dalam kamarku yang hangat. Tirai jendelanya terbuka membuatku bisa melihat salju yang turun di luar sana.

Ingatanku kembali di malam sebelumnya, terangkai dengan sendirinya.

Aku mabuk semalam.

Entah beraba botol soju yang kuhabiskan.

Entah bagaimana caraku pulang semalam, aku sama sekali tak keningku perlahan, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Perhatianku teralihkan saat suara pintu terbuka di dekatku. Kau muncul setelahnya, membawa tumpukan pakaian rapi di tanganmu. Sempat terkejut saat melihatku bangun, sebelum tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Sudah bangun?" Kau berjalan memasuki kamar membuka lemari dan menata pakaian kita rapi disana.

Setelah itu kau berjalan mendekatiku, duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Mandi dan kita sarapan, aku sudah buatkan sup pereda mabuk." Tangan dingimu menyentuh rambutku, merapikannya sedikit lalu mengendusku sejenak.

"Astaga baumu benar-benar parah Hae, berapa botol yang kau habiskan." Gerutumu seraya beranjak meninggalkanku di dalam kamar sedirian.

Sendirian dengan segala ingatan yang kulakukan.

Segala hal yang membuatku merasa bersalah.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kita sekarang duduk berdua di meja makan, menikmati sarapan buatanmu seperti biasa. Meski kali ini entah kenapa terasa hambar, bahkan lidahku serasa menghilang saat sup hangat itu memasuki tenggorokanku. Hanya terasa hangat tanpa rasa apapun.

"Kau tahu toleransi alkoholmu sangat rendah, kenapa minum sampai mabuk seperti itu."

Sendok supku berhenti diudara karena tubuhku yang tiba-tiba terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaanmu. Aku tahu kau menunggu jawabanku tapi haruskah kujawab semuanya dengan jujur?

"Donghae-_ah_? _Gwenchana_?"

Rasanya menyakitkan hanya menelan ludahku sendiri. Tenggorokanku serasa tersumpal batu besar di dalam sana. Tanganku bergetar, membuatku lekas melepas sendok besi itu kembali ke mangkuk pasangannya. Aku tak berani menatapnya.

Aku takut.

Sangat takut.

"_Ne_, _gwenchana_."

"Kau yakin?"

Sekian lama kita bersama membuatmu dengan mudahnya membaca keadaanku, aku yakin kau sama sekali tak mempercayaiku sekarang meski kuperlihatkan senyum paling bahagia. Atau bersorak ceria sambil bertepuk tangan. Kau tak akan percaya. Karena kau yakin ada yang salah.

Karena kau terlalu mengenalku.

"_Ne_." Aku terseyum melihatmu.

Melihatmu yang seakan tahu segalannya dan membiarkanku bercerita sendiri nantinya, memberiku waktu berfikir.

Tapi apa kali ini kau akan mendengarkanku?

Apa kali ini kau akan memelukku dan berkata 'Segalanya akan baik-baik saja.' jika kau tahu segalanya?

Aku tersenyum miris.

Itu tidak mungkin.

Iris hitam itu melihatku khawatir, begitu jelas, dengan kasih sayang yang seakan tiada batas. Tanganku terulur memegang pipi dinginnya.

"Kenapa matamu sebab, kau habis menangis? Wae?" Aku tahu nada suaraku berubah, sedikit memaksa tapi aku juga khawatir sesuatu melukaimu. Tapi kau hanya tersenyum, memengang tanganku menuntunnya bersadar di atas meja dan meremasnya lembut.

"Hanya menonton drama menyedihkan semalam."

Aku menghela nafas, membalas genggamannya.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menonton hal-hal seperti itu, kau selalu berakhir menangis semalaman."

Kau orang paling cengeng yang pernah kutemui selama hidupku, begitu cengeng hingga hal-hal kecil bisa membuatmu menangis. Satu ketukan saja maka kau akan menangis.

Satu ketukan saja pertahananmu langsung hancur. Kau rapuh, kau lemah, dan mudah terluka.

Kenyataan ini membuatku semakin takut, bagaimana jika kau tahu nantinya? Akankah kau tahan menanggungnya? Akankah kau kuat dengan sayatan luka nantinya?

Tidak kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

Kau akan hancur.

Kau akan kesakitan.

Kau akan menangis tiada henti.

Kau akan membunuh perasaanmu perlahan.

Semuanya karena aku. Aku yang bodoh ini, aku yang tolol ini.

Aku yang mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Plak

Rasa panas dan perih terasa bercampur menjadi satu di pipi kananku, gadis ini menamparku dengan keras. Luapan emosi yang sudah kuprediksi akan terjadi.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya! Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini! Aku tidak mau, AKU TIDAK MAU!" Bentakannya terdengar keras tepat di depanku.

Air matanya mengalir deras dengan wajah penuh akan ketidak percayaan dengan apa yang kukatakan padanya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat berantakan dengan sinar matanya yang selalu hanya melihatku, selalu melihatku.

Terobsesi denganku.

"Aku ingin berhenti, aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Ayo kita berhenti."

Dia menggeleng keras, sama sekali tak ingin membenarkan kata-kataku. Tanangnnya mencengkram mantelku erat menatapku dengan iris menawannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta berhenti, aku melakukan segalanya untukmu. Aku memohon pada Ayahku untuk posisimu sekarang, aku terima saat kita harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti pencuri bodoh! Aku berusaha keras agar tak membuatmu marah, aku selalu berusaha membahagianmu! Ini sudah terlalu jauh, terlalu jauh untukku berhenti!"

Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri dalam batin. Menertawakan keegoiskanku, menertawakan keserakahanku. Hanya karena ingin posisi yang lebih tinggi, kekuasaan yang lebih tinggi, serta taraf hidup yang lebih tinggi aku melakukan semua ini. Dengan dasar karena aku ingin membahagiakanmu, dengan dasar aku ingin menuruti semua keinginanmu, dan dengan dasar aku ingin mencintaimu.

Tapi perlahan aku tahu, itu hanya alasan, hanya kamuflase agar aku tak disalahkan, agar aku tak merasa bersalah padamu. Hanya alasan untuk pembelaanku saja. Karena sejujurnya aku melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri.

Ya untuk diriku sendiri.

Perlahan kusingkirkan tangannya dariku, mencoba selembut mungkin, mencoba tak menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Aku tak hanya bersalah padamu tapi juga padanya, pada wanita ini.

"Kau boleh menarik semuanya, kau boleh menghakimiku, menyalahkanku atas segalannya. Tapi kumohon, lepaskan aku."

"TIDAK!"

"Kumohon."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau, aku tidak bisa!"

"Yoona-_yah_..."

"Wae? Apa ini karena dia lagi? Apa kau melakukannya karena kekasih bodohmu itu?"

"Dia tidak bodoh!"Sentakku keras.

"Lalu apa jika tidak bodoh? Dia bahkan tak pernah menyadari kekasihnya berselingkuh selama ini, apa jika tidak bodoh?"

"YOONA!"

"Apa! Kau ingin membelanya? Kau memang selalu mebelanya."

"Dia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini. Jangan pernah melibatkannya. Jangan pernah berani menyebutnya seperti itu lagi."

Wanita ini tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau takut ia mengetahui segalannya? Kau takut jika ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya bercumbu dengan orang lain dibelakannya? Kau takut semua itu?"

Aku mencengkram tanganku erat. Dia benar aku takut semua itu.

"Haruskah aku meberitahu semua itu padanya. Atau mungkin aku menghancurkannya saja sekalian.

BRAK!

Itu terjadi begitu saja, saat kusentak keras tubuh kecil wanita itu membentur rentetan lemari besi dibelakannya.

Kurasakan luapan kemarahan yang menguasahiku, membuat sesuatu di dadaku terasa begitu panas. Tak akan kubiarkan wanita gila ini menyentuhnya, menyakitinya, tak akan pernah kubiarkan. Iris menawan itu menatapku takut, bahkan dapat kurasakan tubuh wanita ini mulai gemetar.

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya, sedikit saja kau melukainya. Aku bersumpah akan memberi perhitungan denganmu. Aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu."

Kutinggalkan wanita itu, kutinggalkan dirinya yang kini rubuh terduduk dilantai menangis.

Kutinggalkan dirinya.

Kutinggalkan jeratan dosa dan sumber rasa bersalahku.

.

.

.

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa, tak kupedulikan pintu lift yang tak kunjung terbuka karena aku langsung berlari dengan tangga darurat. Agar aku bisa sampai secepat mungkin, agar aku bisa mencegah kemungkinan terburuk sedini mungkin.

Keadaan semakin memburuk, wanita itu tak main-main dengan ancamannya. Ia mencoba menjatuhkanku, mencoba memberitahumu segala keyataannya. Setengah mati aku memblokir segalanya, membuat benteng terkuat agar kau tetap tak tahu apa dosa yang kulakukan. Membuatmu tetap di dalam dunia kebohongan yang kuciptakan.

Kubanting pintu dengan begitu keras, mataku tajam melihat sekitar. Panik mencari sosoknya, panik karena takut kehilangan.

"HYUKJAE!"

"HYUKJAE!"

"HYUKJAE!"

Terus kupanggil dirimu, mencari disetiap sudut apartement tapi kau tak kunjung terlihat. Kau tak kunjung kutemukan.

Nafasku sesak karena cengkraman rasa lelah dan jiwaku merintih karena cengkraman ketakutan. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, kau tak boleh pergi dariku begitu saja.

Aku tahu aku bersalah.

Aku tahu aku pendosa.

Tapi kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku.

Tubuhku rubuh, memeluk diriku sendiri yang kini terasa kedinginan, tak ada desir hangat itu lagi. Yang tersisa hanya kesunyian dan rasa sakit.

"Donghae-_yah_?"

Aku termangu sesaat mendengarnya. Ada kau disana, tepat di hadapanku dengan mantel hangat dan butiran salju di pundakmu menandakan kau baru saja dari luar. Dengan putus asa aku berlari memelukmu erat. Menangis saat masih bisa merasakan tubuh hangat ini. Menangis saat masih bisa merasakan usapan lembut darinya. Menangis karena masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Hae? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?"

Aku tak menjawab, aku tak bisa menjawab. Aku takut menjawabmu.

Bukankah aku manusia yang tak tahu diri. Aku masih sebegitu egoisnya setelah apa yang kulakukan. Aku tetap memastikan kau disisiku meski rasa bersalah mengrogotiku. Aku masih mempertahankan kebohongan ini agar kau tak meninggalkanku.

Membuatmu tak tahu kebenarannya, membuatmu tak tahu bahwa aku adalah pengkhianat yang keji.

Selayaknya Iblis yang menyembuyikan malaikatnya. Berbohong bahwa mereka berada di surga padahal mereka tepat di tengah neraka.

Malam itu kita tidur saling memeluk satu sama lain, memastikan bahwa salah satu dari kita tak akan menghilang. Kau berhenti bertanya. Tak berusaha menggali lebih dalam saat melihatku terus menangis sepenjang malam.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kuucapkan dengan pelan. Menangkup wajahmu dan menciummu dalam, mengambil seluruh rasa manismu.

Menyesap kulitmu yang halus, menghirup wangimu yang menenangkan.

Memelukmu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Memilikimu.

.

.

.

Kebohongan tak akan pernah bertahan lama, aku tahu itu. Akan tiba saatnya nanti kau mengetahui segalannya. Akan tiba saatnya nanti kau meninggalkanku pada akhirnya, berhenti mencintaiku. Tapi sekarang bukan itu lagi yang kutakutkan.

Aku takut kau terluka.

Aku takut kau menangis.

Aku takut kau kesakitan.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk semua orang mengetahui dosa yang kulakukan, hingga hanya menyisakan dirimu seorang.

Dirimu yang tak tahu apa-apa

Dirimu yang akan menanggung rasa sakit atas kesalahanku.

Ini tidak adil.

Tak bisakah kau meninggalkanku tanpa tangisan? Tak bisakah kau berhenti mencintaiku tanpa rasa sakit terlebih dahulu?

Agar kau tak perlu rusak.

Agar kau tak perlu hancur.

Biar aku yang menaggung segalanya. Biar aku yang mengambil alih seluruh rasa sakitnya.

Semua orang menyayangimu, semua orang mencintaimu. Hingga kebenaran membuatku bagai manusia terkejam di dunia ini. Membuatku menjadi iblis terlaknat yang selalu berlindung padamu.

Aku tak terkejut saat Heechul _Hyung_ menerobos masuk kedalam apartement kita dan menghajarku dengan brutal. Aku membiarkannya, karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"_Hyung_ hentikan!"Kau mencoba mengehetikannya memukulku, menendangku, dan mencacimakiku.

"Berhenti katamu!? Dia harus mati Hyuk! Dia brengsek! Dia tak pantas ada di dunia ini, dia begitu membuatku jijik!"

"_Hyung_!"

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya? Dia pengkhianat Hyuk, dia melakukan dosa besar padamu. Dia-"Aku memengang kaki Heechul _Hyung_ erat.

Tak kupedulikan tubuhku yang remuk, tak kupedulikan darahku yang terus mengalir dari luka disana. Aku menatapnya, memohon padanya.

"Jangan _Hyung_. Kumohon." Ucapku pelan meski sebuah tendangan yang kudapatkan setelahnya.

"Minggir bangsat! Wae? Kau takut dia mengetahui segala tindak busukmu?! Kau takut kau disalahkan?!"

Tidak, sungguh.

Aku tak keberatan disalahkan, aku tak keberatan menyandang seoarang pendosa sekalipun. Aku tak keberatan.

Tapi jangan memberitahu dia sungguh, jika dia mendengarnya maka jutaan taring kesakitan akan mencengkramnya. Menusuk, merobek, dan mengoyak hatinya yang rapuh tanpa ampun.

Dia begitu rapuh.

Dia begitu lemah.

Dia tak akan sanggup dengan segala rasa sakitnya.

Ini akan membunuhnya.

Tidak, aku tak ingin dia merasakannya.

"Dia mengkhianatimu, Hyuk! Dia berselingkuh dengan orang lain di belakangmu! Bercinta dengan orang lain tanpa kau tahu! Brengsek!"

Kau membeku, terdiam saat kalimat itu selesai diucapkan.

Saat kebenaran terdengar oleh telingamu, saat kenyataan dihadapkan padamu. Saat sang iblis terkuak karena topengnya kini hancur memperlihatkan kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa aku pengkhianat akan cinta ini. Bahwa aku pendosa akan cinta ini. Bahwa aku penghancur akan cinta ini.

Aku menutup mataku, bisa kurasakan air mataku mengalir begitu saja.

Habis sudah.

Satu kalimat itu, menghabisinya sekarang. Seperti pisau yang menusuknya dari segala arah. Rasa sakitnya bukan main, hingga mungkin kau lebih memilih mati.

Aku tak pernah ingin kau merasakan semua ini. Akan sulit untuk menyembuhkannya. Kebencian tak akan mampu menutupnya, ketulusan tak akan kuat menyangganya. Dan cinta ini tak akan membuatnya kembali hidup.

Semua hancur, seperti dirimu.

Semuanya berserakan, seperti hatimu.

Maaf.

Maafkan aku, sungguh.

Maaf karena kau yang harus menaggung kesakitan ini, maafkan aku.

Maaf.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

Kau menucapkannya begitu saja.

Apa?!

Aku mendongak melihatmu yang tak memiliki emosi apapun.

"Aku tahu segalanya."

Apa? Apa yang kau katakan?

Jantungku berdetak semakin keras dan cepat. Aku bahkan hampir lupa bernafas saat melihat iris hitam kelam itu menatapku hampa.

"Aku tahu dia pengkhianat, aku tau dia berselingkuh, aku tahu dia bercinta dengan orang selain diriku."

Tidak! Apa-apan ini! Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini!

Aku tidak mengerti!

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin!

"Awalnya kupikir ini hanya perasaanku saja karena aku terlalu percaya padanya. Tapi semakin lama saat semuanya semakin jelas aku mulai membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa Donghae tak mungkin melakukannya, Donghae tak akan mungkin melakukannya."

Tidak.

"Hingga semuanya tak bisa kusangkal lagi. Dan aku harus menghadapinya pada akhirnya. Bahwa kau menghancurkan segalanya."

Kumohon, tidak.

"Aku marah tentu saja, siapa yang tidak. Aku merasakan sakit yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Aku hancur dan ingin lari darimu, dari semuanya."

Hentikan, kumohon.

"Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan semua itu, aku tak bisa. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu." Kau tersenyum miris. Mengasihani dirimu sendiri.

Kau menatapku sebelum perlahan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Lalu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dipikiranku saat itu, kenapa aku tidak membuatnya menjadi lebih sederhana."

Kau menurunkan tubuhmu. Mensejajarkan pandangan kita. Satu tanganmu menangkup pipiku pelan,terasa dingin namun hangat disaat bersamaan.

"Bukankah aku mencintaimu? Kenapa aku tidak menerimanya saja. Jika aku menerimanya bukankah segalanya tidak akan jadi masalah."

Aku menangis, memohon padanya untuk menghentikan semuanya.

"Meski kemarahan membuatku ingin berteriak begitu keras dan menghajarmu, meski rasa sakitnya membuatku hampir mati. Meski aku harus selalu merangkai potongan hati yang terus kau hancurkan setiap waktu, aku tak keberatan. Akan kutahan semuanya, akan kutanggung semuanya."

Iris kelam itu hanya memperlihatkan kesakitannya dan permohonannya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Asalkan...asalkan kau tetap kembali padaku."

"Asalkan kau selalu kembali padaku."

Aku menangis keras, menangisi segalanya.

"Sungguh Donghae, aku akan menanggung semuanya, akan kutahan semuanya...karena itu jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kau memelukku begitu erat sekuat balasanku, dengan tangis yang mulai tak terkontrol.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mencintaimu Donghae. Selalu mencintaimu."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Aku semakin erat memeluknya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Kami menangis, memengang satu sama lain, mengucapkan cinta berkali-kali.

Aku begitu bodoh, bagaimana mungkin aku tak menyadarinya.

Dia sudah tahu kenyataan yang coba kusembunyikan.

Dia sudah merasakan sakit yang coba kucegah.

Dan dia sudah berdamai dengan hatinya sendiri tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Dan aku menjadi lebih bodoh saat tersadar akan satu hal. Satu hal yang kulupakan. Satu hal yang begitu penting.

Bahwa dia mencintaiku.

Bahwa dia mencintaiku dengan seluruh hatinya. Hingga pengkhianatan ini tak berarti baginya. Hingga kesakitan ini tak terasa untuknya.

Yang dia tahu hanya mencintaiku. Begitu sederhana dengan kemurniannya.

Karena itulah aku begitu mencintainnya.

.

.

.

_Hyukjae terkejut saat begitu pintu apartementnya terbuka tubuh Donghae yang bau akan alkohol menubruknya. Untung ia tak terjatuh. Donghae memeluknya dan berguman tentang betapa ia mencintainya lengkap dengan senyum anak bocahnya. Susah payah ia memapah Donghae yang terlihat mabuk berat. Membaringkan tubuh Donghae di ranjang dan mulai melepas jas serta sepatunya. Setelah menyelimutinya, Hyukjae berniat beranjak keluar kamar untuk menaruh sepatu Donghae ditempatnya namun lengannya ditahan oleh tangan Donghae yang memengannya erat. Dapat ia lihat mata sayu kekasihnya itu menatapnya lembut. _

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie."_

_Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya, mendekat duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya yang bebas membelai kening Donghae sayang. _

"_Ne, kau terus mengatakannya sejak tadi."_

_Hening setelahnya, dengan kedua insan ini yang saling menatap. Sebelum Hyukjae menyadari tatapan lembut Donghae berubah menjadi kesedihan._

"_Maaf."_

_Kata itu terucap, membuat detak jantung Hyukjae meningkat dan nafasnya mulai berat karena ketakutan. _

"_Maafkan aku."_

_Tidak, Donghae tidak mungkin mengatakannya. _

"_Aku berdosa, Hyuk. Aku pengkhianat. Maafkan aku."_

_Hyukjae membeku. Ia tahu akan kemana rancauan Donghae berujung. Berujung pada sesuatu yang ia takutkan selama ini, yang coba ia sangkal selama ini._

_Ia tidak bodoh, ia melihat perubahan Donghae selama ini. Donghae mencintainya tapi ada yang berubah padanya. _

_Hyukjae sering mencium aroma asing dipakaiannya, menemukan noda merah di sana saat Donghae pulang dari dinas atau urusan kantor lainnya. Menemukan pesan asing yang begitu mesra. Membuatnya berfikiran buruk, membuatnya takut. Tapi ia mencoba tak memperdulikannya. Mencoba berpengang teguh kepercayaanya pada Donghae._

_Tapi sekarang apa, Donghae justru meminta maaf._

"_Dia menjanjikan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk kita, ia berjanji akan membantu mewujudkan impianku membahagianmu. Asalkan aku membagi diriku padanya."_

_Apa?_

"_Maafkan aku, sungguh aku menyesal...maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud melakukannya. Maaf. Maaf Hyukkie."_

_Kalimat Donghae semakin pelan saat kelopak matanya mulai tertutup karena terbuai mimpi. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang membeku disampingnya._

_Ia terluka._

_Dengan luka yang begitu parah._

_Di mulai sudah rasa sakitnya saat itu, dadanya serasa dihujam berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Mengoyaknnya hingga isinya berceceran dan hancur. _

_Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tak bisa bernafas hingga membuathya harus memukul keras dadanya sendiri berkali-kali hingga terbatuk-batuk. Air matanya mengalir deras. Saat isaknya keluar ia menutup mulutnya segera dengan tangan._

_Ia sedang berusaha menahan semuanya._

_Sendirian._

_Hyukjae menangis sepanjang malam, tepat disamping Donghae yang terlelap. Menangisi segalanya. Menangisi Donghaenya. _

_Hingga tangisannya berhenti dengan sendirinya meninggalkan dia yang diam termangu duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tangan yang masih digenggam Donghae erat. _

_Dia ingin membangunkan Donghae, bertengkar dengannya, berteriak menyalahkannya, memukulnya sekuat tenaga yang ia punya. Sehingga Donghae juga merasakan kesakitan yang ia rasakan. _

_Tapi tidak, ia tidak melakukannya._

_Ia justru beranjak, membenahi selimut Donghae sebelum membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi. Ia membersihkan rumah, memcuci baju kotor, melipat baju bersih, membuat sarapan. Bahkan ia menyambut Donghae dengan senyum saat kekasihnya itu terbangun. Lalu mereka sarapan bersama seperti biasa. Ya, segalannya berjalan seperti biasanya._

_Namun ada satu hal yang berubah, bahwa saat itu hati Hyukjae menjerit begitu keras karena terluka, rasanya perih saat lukannya semakin melebar. Tapi Hyukjae menjadi tuli akan jeritannya, menjadi mati rasa akan rasa sakitnya. _

_Ia tak peduli._

"_Kenapa matamu sebab, kau habis menangis? Wae?" _

_Dapat Hyukjae rasakan tangan hangat itu menangkup pipinya, dan mata sayu itu menatapnya khawatir. Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum, memang apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Mengatakan kesakitannya? Dan meminta Donghae bertanggung jawab?_

_Tidak. Ia tidak akan melakukannya. Karena jika ia melakukannya ia akan kehilangan Donghae._

_Ia akan kehilangan cintanya. _

_Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. Bersandiwara bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. Meski hatinya sudah bercucuran mengeluarkan darah._

_Hyukjae membimbing tangan Donghae bersandar di atas meja lalu mencengkramnya erat. _

_Saat itu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan melepaskan tangan ini, tak akan pernah melepasnya selamanya._

"_Hanya menonton drama menyedihkan semalam."_

_Tak peduli bagaimana rasa sakitnya, tak peduli bagaimana sesak yang kurasakan, tak peduli bagaimana hati ini berdarah nantinya. _

_Aku akan tetap memegangmu erat._

.

.

.

THE END

.

Gimana? Oh please jangan benci Hae disini oke?

FF ini sebagai bentuk partisipasiku di hari ultah uri Hyukkie hahaha

HAPPY B'DAY HYUKKIE! Doaku cuma apa yang terbaik untukmu.

Aku tahu cerita ini gak ada sangkut pautnya sama ultah, mana genrenya angst tambah hurt lagi. Tapi satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah betapa berharganya Lee Hyukjae di sini, oke? Oke?

Makasih yang udah sempetin baca, semoga bisa buat selingan. Makasih yang udah review di "Pains" juga.

Maaf soal typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya. Akhir kata...

See u next story


End file.
